


Sunset.

by feeldom_writer



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeldom_writer/pseuds/feeldom_writer
Summary: "I'm sorry.""No, no. We loved each other, right? That's enough for me."





	Sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is another requested piece, by the person who brought me into this fandom in the first place. It's based off the beautiful words written by Kim Hanbin, aka the trilogy of Love Scenario, Killing Me and Goodbye Road. This is a dialogue heavy piece, with snippets of the lyrics weaved through it. Ah, there are also hidden easter eggs to songs future pieces will be based on, so let me know what songs will be used as inspiration for my next piece! ^^
> 
> I also tried to make the reader as genderless as I could, so you can imagine anyone you like!
> 
> Do let me know what you think in the comments, hope you like it.

The two cups of coffee had long gone cold, unnoticed by two people much too consumed by the memories and remnants of their relationship.

Every laugh when one of them did something stupid.  
The smiles that seemed to be constantly plastered on their faces when they were together.  
Every loving glance they shared.  
Every fight, every scream and yell while trying to mend things.  
Every moment missing Bobby when he wasn’t with you.  
Every single tear spilled when you both realised that dragging this out was only going to leave a deeper scar.

But letting go wasn’t as easy as you expected.

There were too much of Bobby in everything that you see, and he couldn’t seem to erase the traces of you that remained and tainted his soul. You two had shared too many things in common: interests, taste in food, regular hangouts, friends. It hurt too much to erase each other, to avoid the places that once housed so much laughter and love.

Life to the two of you seemed hazy, stumbling around searching for a solid grasp on something, only to fall back onto each other; gravitating to the other as though you’re addicts craving their next fix.

It was a vicious cycle.  
The overwhelming sense of loneliness, leading to a blur of drunken phone calls, rough kisses and anguished cries through the night as you desperately held on to each other, drowning in past memories.  
Declarations of love, whispered apologies and quiet sobs were the only sounds heard in the blanket of the night, and as the curtain rose alongside the sun, the spell would be lifted. You’d pretend to be asleep and Bobby would pretend not to hear your poorly muffled sobs as he got dressed and left.  
And a few nights later, when the loneliness got too much to bear for either of you, the cycle would repeat again.

You knew that you needed to stop.  
You knew that fact really well.  
You needed to move on, to make a clean break between you two.  
But you still loved him. The fire that burned with every stolen moment, every whisper of a kiss, kept you warm on the lonely and guilt-filled nights.  
You knew that as it continued like this, it was slowly killing you.  
And it was time you walked on separate paths.

Which was why the two of you were seated in the cafe, coffees long forgotten. His fingers were tightly gripping the cup as he stared deeply into its depths, and you were running your fingers over the table, playing with the shadows created by the sun outside the window.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen, Jiwon.” Your quiet voice broke through the silence enveloping the two of you. His head snapped up, startled by the sudden statement. For a moment, you two stared at each other, noticing how similar you both looked: puffy bloodshot eyes, deep eyebags and blank expressions.

“I know.”

“We didn’t date just so that we’d hurt each other in the end.”

“I know.”

“The memories we created weren’t supposed to end in pain.”

“I know.”

“We weren’t supposed to turn into strangers, using each other for a quickie almost every night.”

“I know.”

“Is there nothing else you can say? Damn it, Jiwon, just say something other than ‘I know’!” I had expected him to show some emotion, to be fuelled by anger…

But I hadn’t expected Kim Jiwon to cry.

“What do you want me to say? That once we go our separate ways, I hoped you’d only walk on the path of flowers? That you should just forget all the memories of me as you go? I can’t just do that! I didn’t love you all this time just so that we would break up in the end, I didn’t mean for this to happen! The thought of you forgetting me, forgetting us… hurts more than anything else. I love you, I still love you, but at this point, I’m wondering whether it really is love or just my selfish behaviour?” The way he had started off growling his words almost desperately, but slowly reducing to a quiet, listless sigh brought tears to your eyes, as you swallowed harshly to clear your throat.

“I think, that all the love we shared has just turned into sentiment. At this point, we’re just living off our memories of each other. Don’t get me wrong. I did love you, Jiwon. I loved you to death. But in the end, I didn’t die. I’m just left wandering around half-dead, trying to piece myself back together. So, it’s okay. Everyone goes through breakups. We’ll be okay. It’ll take time, but we’ll be fine one day.”

There was silence for a few seconds before he took a deep breath, releasing it in a sigh.

“I’m sorry, Jiwon.”

“No, no… We loved each other, right? We loved each other like crazy and to me, that’s enough. I just wish… If I knew that we were going to break up, I wouldn’t have loved you so much.”

“Jiwon… With all my heart, I do hope you only walk on the path of flowers. There’s nothing I could say or do for you, no big promises nor nice words… But I know that one day, you’d find someone better for you than I could ever be. I wish for the best for you, that you’d live the best possible life with no regrets.”

He nodded somberly, sighing deeply as he gathered his things and prepared to leave. You watched him quietly, his figure slightly blurry from the tears in your eyes. You decided against saying anything, feeling as though everything has already been said. He paused beside the table, turning to you one last time with his signature smile, albeit a little sad.

“Take care, love. Don’t be hurt like the times you were with me. Live happily.”

“Goodbye, Bobby.”

You didn’t know how long you remained in that seat after he left, the sun setting in a beautiful medley of reds and oranges without you realising. Your gaze was fixed on the table, watching how the light reflected in the dark depths of your coffee cup. You flinched in surprise when you felt gentle fingers wiping the tears off your cheeks, your head whipping to the side to see a head of sunkissed hair, coloured by the setting sun. You watched as he quietly loosened your fists. You didn’t even realised you had clenched them. Once he was satisfied, he looked up at you from his kneeling position on the floor beside you, gracing you with an angelic smile.

“Hey, you.”

_Goodbye, my love. Maybe one day, I’ll find someone that’s alike, but not similar to you._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As you can tell, I left it as an open-ended piece. I do have ideas for a second piece, but it'll be nice to get some feedback before I write it! Just who is that man at the end? Let me know who you imagined him as!


End file.
